


Curiosity

by kleinerGummiflummi



Series: Curiosity killed the cat, but Satisfaction brought it back [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Reader, Vaginal Fingering, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinerGummiflummi/pseuds/kleinerGummiflummi
Summary: Gavin posts a hot selfie.You try and fail to be casual about it.He invites you back to his place.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this pic](http://leemorry.tumblr.com/post/177798812358/this-was-a-birthday-present-for-a-twitter-user)
> 
> It was supposed to be just smut. It was supposed to be jUST SMUT!  
> Five minutes in I changed the working title to *trans panic attack*  
> Let's just say it got away from me.
> 
> I'm too impatient to do any more editing right now. It should be fine, but let me know if I fucked something up.
> 
> Oh hey, by the way, I hate the word clit, so I use cock or dick instead. Just for clarification.

You were just wrapping up your investigation at a crime scene, ready to get back to the office and go through the evidence you and your android partner had collected, when you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket.  
You pulled it out to check. The rain on the roof had been too loud to tell the ringtones apart, so it might as well have been the Captain giving you new orders.  
  
It wasn’t.  
  
In fact it was a notification that one of your contacts had just posted a new photo on their account.  
You pulled at the notification to expand it, and your phone revealed the contact in question to be none other than Gavin Reed.  
  
He was… well, he wasn’t entirely bad. Certainly a character. You had always been vaguely uncomfortable with the way he treated androids. It was always weird to you that anyone could look at something made to be so human and treat it as anything less. Or maybe you were just too empathetic. Either way, Reed had actually gotten better after the revolution. You’d even observed him having civil conversations with your station’s very own android detective, Connor.  
  
You were mostly cool with him now that he got past his… racism? Was it racism? Before they deviated? They were only machines back then after all. It’s not like they felt anything back then. Or did they? You preferred not to think about these things. It was in the past anyway.  
  
And Reed was definitely coming around. He was still a brash asshole, but that seemed to be an intrinsic part of his personality, and really, the few times you worked cases with the man, he was definitely cocky, but in an almost charming way.  
Okay, maybe that smirk of his was really hot and he only broke it out after making a shitty comment. Whatever.  
  
But, you knew that he couldn’t be an entirely bad person, because he had some absolutely adorable cats, that seemed to be well taken care of, as far as you could tell from the several photos he posted of them each week.  
  
Which brought you back to the situation at hand.  
  
You stopped in your tracks, on the way to the car you’re supposed to take back to the office, to unlock your phone and open the app, wanting to get rid of the notification, and maybe possibly also wanting to look at a cute cat.  
  
The reception out here wasn’t the best, so it took a bit for the picture to load.  
When it did, you almost dropped your phone.  
  
That was not a cat.  
  
That was the man himself.  
At the gym from the looks of it.  
Taking a selfie in a mirror.  
  
Black tank top pulled up and held between his teeth, exposing his abs and a hint of dark nipple you could just see poking out under his shirt.  
  
You had never seen him sleeveless before, so you had never known that he had any tattoos whatsoever, but now you could see that he had intricate black lines inked onto his arms. You didn’t recognize the design as anything other than circles of varying sizes, but there was definitely something to it.  
Maybe you should ask- Or, better idea, maybe you should never talk about this ever. That sounded good.  
  
You followed his arm down to a black fingerless glove covering his hand.  
His thumb was hooked into the band of his light grey sweatpants, revealing the black line of his underwear beneath.  
  
He wouldn’t be posing like this if his abs weren’t absolutely amazing.  
There was a scar at his side. Maybe a bullet wound? You’d never heard anything about that. Must have happened before you met him.  
  
His pants were riding low. Your eyes followed the trail of hair across the expanse below his belly button.  
There was a lot to take in. Maybe more than was appropriate.  
Or maybe not enough. That was-  
  
Not the time.  
  
You dragged the picture back up, so you could focus on something other than your coworkers gorgeous abs and biceps and- focus! His eyes are up th- Well, that didn’t help.  
  
The motherfucker was winking. The other eye was focused on the camera, that electric blue (or was it grey?) jumping out at you as the only cold color in the picture. His beard was slightly longer than usually, one step above stubble, and just the right length if they asked you.  
  
The side of his mouth that you could see was pulled up into that exact smirk that you’d been thinking about before.  
  
His hair was almost too neat for him to have just finished a workout.  
  
You didn’t doubt that he had worked out, though. His face was flushed and his skin was glistening with sweat.  
  
You were  _this_  fucking close to licking your screen, and that was just not appropriate workplace behavior. You were still at a crime scene for fuck’s sake! And your partner has been waiting for you for- you had absolutely no idea how long you’d been standing there, but it was time to go.  
  
You’d come back to this later.  
  
You swiped the edge of your hand across the full length of the screen once to make a screenshot - just in case, you told yourself -, locked your phone again and finally got into the car.  
  


* * *

   
You had been doing pretty well. At least you thought you kept your staring at Reed and his stupidly hot body - now regrettably cloaked in jeans and a leather jack, which, okay, maybe it wasn’t that bad - to a minimum.  
  
Reed was giving you this look, though. Like he knew. He couldn’t know, right? Was he a mind reader? He might be.  
  
You took a deep breath to clear your mind and focused on sending him a message to test him.  
  
Was this extremely dumb? Yes. Did you do it? Also yes.  
  
_Hey, Reed. Do you read me? Heh. Reed me…  
  
_ Suffice to say, you were absolutely hilarious.  
  
In retrospect, maybe intently staring at him only to break down in giggles wasn’t the best way of dealing with the situation.  
  
Reed got up and walked towards you. Not even just in your general direction, but  _at_  you. He had his eyes locked on yours.  
“Whatcha laughing at, huh?” He asked frigidly, once he was close enough so he didn’t have to yell.  
  
“Huh? Nothing. I just- I had this thought, that-” Well, it sounded stupid when you said it out loud. “That you might be a mind reader, and well, your name’s Reed, so that just kinda fit.”  
  
Reed’s face twisted up in- you couldn’t put your finger on what emotion that was exactly. But you didn’t like it.  
  
“What? I’m the funniest person alive! Leave me alone...” You said in a huff.  
  
When he entered your personal space, you took a few steps back, until your back hit a wall.  
  
Great.  
  
You were the same height, but it still felt like he was towering above you. In spirit at least.  
  
It was also possible that you were cowering. Or maybe your knees had just gone weak. The world may never know.  
  
“How’d you settle on mind reading?”  
  
“You kept looking at me like you knew- something.”  
  
He smirked down at you. Not the smirk you liked, though. This was more malicious. More of a sneer really. “Yeah? Like I know that you saved that photo?”  
  
“I don’t even- What photo?”  
  
He raised an eyebrow like he couldn’t believe that you’d actually tried to pull that.  
  
Welp, no point in lying. “So, you  _are_  a mind reader?”  
  
“The app notifies you if someone takes a screenshot.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
“Why? Whatcha gonna do with it?” He asked indignantly.  
  
Well, you couldn’t exactly tell him what you were probably gonna do with it. Actually, you could, but that might be really bad for your professional relationship.  
“That is entirely… none of your business.”  
  
He leaned down into your personal space.  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
You felt the blood practically fall out of your face for a second, before it came back with a vengeance.  
  
“Yep. Well, I mean…” Oh, hey, was the floor always this color? Better take a closer look. “I couldn’t really stop you if you…wanted to make it your business…”  
  
Where was he going with this? Where were  _you_  going with this?  
  
Reed tilted his head like he was considering an option for the first time.  
  
Your face was on fire and you couldn’t look at him.  
  
He took your chin in his hand and tilted your face up, so you had to meet his gaze.  
  
Something had just happened in your chest. Your heart skipping a beat was your best guess.  
You subconsciously licked your lips as you stared up into his piercing blue eyes.  
  
He brushed his thumb against your lips and oh fuck- was that what people meant when they said ‘butterflies in your stomach’? Either that or your intestines were dancing salsa.  
  
Your eyes flicked back and forth between his eyes and his lips, waiting for- you weren’t entirely sure what you were waiting for. For him to kiss you? That sounded nice.  
  
He didn’t disappoint.  
  
Reed leaned in to meet your lips, hesitantly at first, but quickly growing bolder as you slid your arm around his shoulders to pull him closer.  
  
He broke the kiss, but stayed close, looking into your eyes like he was searching for something. He seemed to find it, as he dove back in a few seconds later, mouth soft against yours.  
  
You brought a hand up to hold onto his jaw, thumb brushing over his soft beard.  
He slid his tongue over your lips, warm and wet, teasing them open, and you were torn between melting against him and sliding down the wall behind you. In the end Reed took that decision from you by stepping closer to you and kissing you against the wall.  
  
Maybe it was time to switch over to calling him Gavin? At least in your head? He was after all licking into your mouth right now, and if your knees hadn’t been weak before, they definitely were now.  
  
You wouldn’t have minded staying there for a while, but alas.  
  
“Reed! My office!”  
  
The two of you broke apart and glanced over to your boss.  
  
Ah, that’s right. Your job, that you should be doing.  
  
Gavin caught a hold of your hip and leaned in to murmur into your ear. “We’re gonna talk about this later.”  
  
Your mouth fell open, but you couldn’t produce sounds right then, so you just nodded shakily.  
 

* * *

  
Gavin walked up to your desk right as your shift ended.  
  
“Hey,” you managed to say, without blushing furiously. You were still slightly blushing, but it was a contained blush. It’s the small victories.  
  
“Hey.” He put a hand on your table and leaned into your personal space. “I said we’d talk later, but… Do you wanna skip that and come back to my place?”  
  
Was he suggesting what you th-  
  
“Yes.”  
  
You hadn’t even finished thinking about it.  
  
But your gut was yelling at you ‘Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!’, so figured you weren’t going wrong with this.  
  


* * *

   
You’d been sitting in his car in an awkward silence, neither of you knowing what to say, when you came to the best conclusion ever with an excited gasp.  
  
“What?” Gavin asked, the way his shoulders twitched betraying his nerves.  
  
“I’m gonna meet your cats, aren’t I?”  
  
Gavin glanced over at you like he wasn’t quite sure what to make of that. “Probably. They’re kinda shy. But they’ll be around. Is that all you’re excited for?”  
  
“Yeah. Obviously. What else would I be excited for?” You asked as deadpan as you could.  
  
He seemed… mostly confused.  
  
You managed to look serious for all of four seconds, before you couldn’t keep the grin off your face anymore. “I literally only just remembered that they even exist. But I  _am_  also excited for them, I guess.”  
  
Gavin looked back out onto the street.  
  
Had that joke been weird. It had been weird. Definitely too weird. You should probably just jump out of the moving car. That sounded reasonable.  
  
Before you could do so, the car regrettably stopped in front of an apartment complex.  
  
You scrambled out of the car as fast as you could, only realizing that you’d left your bag after you’d already slammed the door closed. Oh well, you didn’t need it.  
  
Gavin exited the car in a more collected manner - show-off - and walked over to you slowly. He raised a hand and let it hover in the air for a second, uncertainly, before he decided to put it at the small of your back.  
  
Maybe you hadn’t fucked up entirely.  
  
“Shall we?”  
  
He steered you through the front door of the building and to an apartment door on the first floor.  
He unlocked the door, throwing his bag in a corner and taking off his shoes and jacket, and you followed his lead.  
  
The apartment was pretty small, mostly a living room with an attached kitchen, and two doors on adjacent walls, bathroom and bedroom, you assumed.  
  
You didn’t get more than five steps in, before two meowing balls of fur pushed themselves against your legs.  
  
You managed not to gasp, but just so. You crouched down to pet the two of them. They looked almost identical, both european shorthairs in dark browns with black tiger stripes, only one of them had a splash of red in its fur. “Meow meow! Hey, sweeties!” You cooed at them.  
  
You heard Gavin snort out a laugh, as he walked over to the kitchen area. “Uh, sorry. Gotta feed them real quick.”  
  
“Huh? Uh, yeah, of course,” you said without looking up.  
  
“Lilly! Mia! C’mere!” Gavin called after a minute, while he sat two bowls of cat food on the floor.  
  
Both cats leisurely strolled over to their food, and Gavin walked back over towards you.  
  
“I’m surprised they like you.” He seemed to realize just what he’d said after a few seconds and tacked on, “I mean. Uh. They’re usually nervous around strangers.”  
  
How had the responsibility of not making this awkward fallen to you of all people?  
  
“Yeah, I… have that effect on cats. Only cats though. All other animals hate me with a passion.”  
  
Dammit, what were the words to be saying in this situation? This was why you didn’t do stuff like this!  
  
“Uh...” Gavin seemed to be as much at a loss for words as you were, and nodded towards one of the doors leading out of the living room. Probably the bedroom.  
  
“Uh. Yeah.” You responded equally as eloquently.  
  
Great. You had forded the rivers of basic communication and could get back to the reason for your visit.  
  
You followed him into his bedroom and closed the door behind you. As much as you liked cats, you really didn’t need them in that room at that moment.  
  
Gavin seemed way more nervous than you’d expected him to be, with the way he usually behaved, and especially after what he’d pulled at work today. And he hadn’t exactly seemed shy when he posted that picture. What was going on?  
  
Well, time for one of you to be an adult. You had really hoped it didn’t have to be you.  
  
You stepped closer to him, wrapping an arm around his neck, tilting your head, and pulling him into a kiss.  
  
He seemed to relax, hands coming up to your sides and pulling your hips closer to his. Maybe he’d just been uncertain after you’d acted like a weirdo earlier? Probably.  
  
Finally he took some initiative, steering you over to the bed and shoving at you, until you had to break the kiss and sit down. While you were already at it, you went all the way, scooting up until you hit the headboard.  
  
Gavin followed you onto the bed, crawling over you until he sat straddling your hips, and capturing you in another kiss, his hands roaming over your back and down your sides.  
  
Ah, you saw where this was going. Your shirt would probably be the first thing to go, and wasn’t that just inconvenient.  
  
You hadn’t had top surgery yet (shit’s expensive, okay?), so you were kinda self-conscious about your chest, and worst of all: he’d  _know_.  
  
He would know eventually anyway, before the end of the evening if things went the way you hoped they would, but you preferred to postpone it as much as possible.  
  
So you employed some expert avoidance techniques, and just flipped the two of you around, so you were straddling his waist. You leaned in for another kiss, hands finding the bottom of his shirt and sliding below to feel up his abs and chest, while your mouth trailed down over his jaw, brushing against his beard, and to his throat.  
  
You pulled away and had him sit up a bit so you could remove his shirt, that you threw on the floor next to the bed, before you dove back in. You bit and sucked along his neck, until you were satisfied that there’d be a massive hickey tomorrow.  
  
Gavin tugged at the hem of your shirt, but you kept with your genius plan of not letting him see you as much as possible, and kissed your way down his body. You trailed your lips across his chest and abs, nipping and licking at the skin in the process, only stopping when your chin hit the top of his jeans.  
  
You didn’t know why you were so hung up about this. He would know eventually.  
  
You just had get him naked first and then… You weren’t certain how that helped with your problem, but you’d cross that bridge when you came to it.  
  
You didn’t even get that far.  
  
When your hands fell to his belt, his entire frame stiffened up and he seemed like he wanted nothing more than to bolt. In fact, he did scramble backwards until he sat up against the headboard. And he refused to meet your gaze, rather staring off to the side at the floor.  
  
“Hey,” you called out gently. You sat back, your hands raised in a gesture of surrender.  
  
Something must have spooked him and you didn’t want to make it worse by making a move towards him. “You okay?”  
  
“I-” Gavin curled up even further, his eyes moving from one side to the other, but still steadfastly avoiding you. “I- I- I can’t- I- I don’t-”  
  
“- have a dick?” You said. As a joke. To get some levity into the situation.  
  
The way his eyes shot up to you told you that maybe you weren’t that far off.  
  
Gavin’s mouth fell open and he worked his jaw a bit, but didn’t manage to make a sound.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
_Oh._ Oooooohh.  
  
Well, that changed things. But first you had to salvage this.  
  
You crawled towards him and kneeled down in front of him, your knees almost touching.  
  
His hands were shaking, his face was pale, and he was looking at you like a mouse staring down a cobra.  
  
Was he really-? Were you both-? What were the odds?  
  
“Hey. Gavin.” You put your hand on the side of his neck. He didn’t flinch away all that much. You took that as a good sign.  
  
You raised yourself up to your knees, to be taller than him, wrapped your arms around his shoulders and rested your cheek against the top of his head.  
  
He was still entirely tense, so you started rubbing circles into his back and cooing at him.  
“Come on. It’s fine. It’s nowhere near as bad as you think. C’mere.” You pressed a kiss to his hair, and he seemed to relax somewhat.  
  
“I-” He choked out and trailed off.  
  
“Yeah. I think I know.” You kept peppering kisses into his hair and at the side of his head. It seemed to work.  
  
He finally returned the hug, his hands fisting into the back of the shirt you were still wearing.  
  
“There you go. It’s fine.”  
  
You gave his back a few pats, before you sank back down in front of him, hand going back to his chin. “It’s fine,” you said with a gentle smile.  
  
You leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek, then another at his throat this time, and you worked your way further down.  
  
By the time you reached his belly button he was way more relaxed. Still, you glanced up at him as you reached for his belt. His expression was that of a man facing certain death and he had his eyes shut tight, but he didn’t pull away this time.  
  
You took your time, giving him a chance to change his mind.  
  
By the time you had shoved his pants down, he still hadn’t opened his eyes or moved other than to curl in on himself a bit more.  
  
Still, you went ahead and pulled down his boxers, revealing exactly what you thought you’d see. The same thing you see in the mirror too often for your liking.  
  
You moved back up again, slowly.  
  
You put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer, so you could press a kiss to his cheek.  
“I… Oh fuck, might as well.”  
  
Gavin tilted his head at you, still not entirely sure that you weren’t gonna harm him in some way. And fuck, was that why he’d been so distant earlier?  
Full of bravado when there were other people around, but a nervous wreck when he was alone with you?  
  
Welp, time to reassure the man. You’d have to tell him eventually anyway.  
  
You couldn’t stop your hands from shaking as you opened your belt. This time  _you_  almost fled from the room. But no. It was fine. This was fine. If anyone was gonna understand, it should be him.  
  
You pulled your pants and underwear down to your knees in one go, exposing yourself.  
  
At first his face was utterly blank. Then his eyebrows shot up and he blinked a few times before looking up at you.  
“You...”  
  
This time he was the one to pull you into a hug.  
  
You clung to each other, like the desperate idiots that you were, until your racing heart calmed down.  
  
He dropped his face to your shoulder and laughed into the crook of your neck. “So... that panic attack was entirely pointless.”  
  
“Yeah,” you said.  
  
He was rubbing your back through the fabric of your shirt, and you could feel the air from his chuckle against your neck.  
  
“Yeah. Kinda.”  
  
You pulled back, hands on his shoulders keeping him at arm’s length, so you could take him in. His face was back to a healthy color, and his posture was relaxed.  
  
You figured you’d try.  
  
“Well. I’m still horny.”  
  
“That’s the spirit!” Gavin laughed. He brushed your arms off his shoulders, so he could grab a hold of your chin and pull you into a kiss.  
  
He tugged at the hem of your shirt again, and your hand instinctively grabbed onto the front of your shirt to stop him.  
  
He made a confused noise, but you were already correcting your mistake. This was stupid. It wasn’t like he was gonna start judging now.  
  
“I haven’t had top surgery yet. I’m kinda... I don’t know...” You said while fidgeting with the hem of your shirt.  
  
“Oh. Well, you don’t have to, if you’re not-”  
  
You cut him off by pulling your shirt over your head and dropping it to the floor.  
  
“Alright. Well, if you’re okay with it.”  
  
He pushed you into the sheets and started peppering kisses on your face, your throat, and your chest.  
  
You weren’t entirely okay with that, but you’d live.  
  
He scooted lower to focus solely on your chest, licking and sucking at your nipples, and nope, you still didn’t like it.  
  
Luckily he stopped soon, coming up face to face with you and trapping you between his arms.  
  
You grabbed the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss. “How do you wanna do this?”  
  
“I wanna fuck you,” he purred into your ear.  
  
One sentence probably shouldn’t have gotten you that hot and bothered, but, well, there you were.  
  
“Sounds nice,” you said, once you found your voice again.  
  
You were trying to come up with a way to phrase what you wanted without dying from embarrassment, when Gavin continued speaking. “I wanna take you from behind.” Great, no need to ask then! “I wanna bend you over like a slut.” You were on board up until the ‘slut’ part.  
  
“Don’t call me that. And I wanna take it in the ass.” There you go. And you didn’t even die.  
  
“Fair. Fair. I... should probably get some lube then.”  
  
“Sounds reasonable. Proceed.”  
  
Gavin got up and walked over to a dresser, crouching down and digging in the very back of the lowest drawer. He emerged victorious and returned to you with a bottle of lube and a strap-on.  
  
“Why are you hiding that stuff?”  
  
He looked called out and at a loss for words. “Just in case,” he finally settled on.  
  
“But. You live alone?”  
  
“Just. In. Case,” he repeated, stressing each word by pointing at you with the dildo.  
  
“Alright,” you said, hands raised in surrender. “I’m not judging.”  
  
“Good,” he said, only slightly too fast, while he sat back down in front of you, putting his newly retrieved items onto the nightstand. “On your knees.” He gestured at the bed behind you.  
  
You complied, resting the weight of your upper body on your elbows, spreading your legs and tilting your ass up.  
  
Gavin grabbed a hold of your hips and leaned over you, pressing his lips to the back of your neck and kissing his way down your spine, until he got to your behind. You watched the nightstand out of the corner of your eye, expecting Gavin to go for the lube.  
  
You almost jumped when you felt his lips press against your hole.  
  
A warm, wet pressure at your entrance wrestled a moan from your throat.  
  
You felt him lick into you, and it was all you could do to keep your ass up and not collapse into the sheets.  
  
His tongue worked you open and thrust into you in a lazy rhythm.  
  
You dropped your face into the pillow. Your arms were starting to grow weak but still held you for now.  
  
Before you got into it too much, he pulled away. You felt the bed shift under you and rolled onto your back to investigate. Gavin had stood up to put on the strap-on.  
  
As soon as it was secured in place, he got back onto the bed, kneeling down between your legs. His silicone cock brushed against your stomach when he leaned over to kiss you.  
  
You scrunched your face up at the thought where that tongue had just been, but then again, he was kinda in the same boat there.  
  
He finally reached for the lube, generously coating his fingers, before letting his hand trail down between your legs and to your ass. The first finger went in easily, and the second followed with little resistance.  
The third proved to be a bit too much for now.  
  
Gavin trailed kisses up the side of your throat and along your jaw, until his mouth found yours again.  
  
You focused on the warmth and the wetness, the feeling of his beard rubbing against your skin, and the way his tongue slid across your lips and into your mouth.  
  
With that distraction you managed to force your muscles to loosen.  
  
It took you a bit, but eventually you relaxed enough for Gavin to slip a third finger in.  
  
It was a tight fit, but fit it did.  
  
He moved his fingers in and out a few times, and you were really glad that he wasn’t touching your dick yet or you might have cum then and there.  
  
You had only just gotten used to the stretch when he pulled out of you completely and sat up again.  
  
“Hey.” He smirked down at you and pat your side. “I wanted you from behind.”  
  
You rolled over onto your knees, arms bracing against the pillow.  
  
Gavin ran a hand over your ass and down your thigh in… reassurance? Whatever the sentiment was, you appreciated it.  
  
Gavin quickly and efficiently spread some lube over his cock. He wiped his hand on the sheets and rose up on his knees behind you to line himself up with your hole.  
  
He grabbed onto your hip with one hand, and spread your buttocks with the other.  
  
His cock brushed against you and you almost wanted to scream at him to get inside you.  
  
Your ass was closing up again, trying to keep out the intrusion, but with the help of the lube and a bit of insistence the head finally popped in.  
  
He slowly pushed in the rest of the way. The girth wasn’t much bigger than his fingers had been, but something was still off.  
  
Your hole was burning and the next few - thankfully gentle - thrusts didn’t make it better.  
  
“H-hang on. Wait.”  
  
Gavin stilled in his movements and leaned over to get a look at your face. “Something wrong?”  
  
There was so much concern in his voice that you wanted to kiss him. The position didn’t allow for it, so you didn’t. But you would have if you could.  
  
“M-more lube?” You ground out.  
  
“Oh. Yeah. Fuck, of course.”  
  
You hissed when he pulled out of you, so only the tip was still inside, and flinched when some of the cold liquid landed on your ass. He slowly pushed back in, and this time it went much smoother.  
  
“Better?”  
  
“Yeah,” you breathed shakily.  
  
The next thrusts were even better and finally you were getting somewhere.  
  
He picked up the pace and finally touched your dick, making you notice for the first time how wet you had been ever since he first stuck his tongue in you.  
  
The memory of him licking inside you sent a shiver down your body.  
  
You hadn’t had much pride to begin with, but you still let go of the rest of it, and let your shoulders fall onto the mattress, the side of your face smushed into the sheets, and your arms curled around the pillow in front of you.  
  
A hand on your back kept your chest pressed to the bed, the other hand was rubbing at your dick, his cock was pounding into you, and you were  _this_  close to cumming. Just a bit more-  
  
His hips and his hand stilled, and you almost screamed from frustration. His cock was buried deep inside you but refusing to give you that last bit of friction you needed to get off.  
  
“Don’t want this to be over too quickly, do we?” You could imagine the exact way he was smugly smirking at you.  
  
When this was over you would punch him in his pretty face.  
  
He pressed his lips to your neck and trailed kisses down your spine as far as he could without pulling out.  
  
He started rocking into you, keeping his pace slow and his thrusts shallow.  
  
You pushed your hips back into him, trying to get him to move faster, but he was persistent.  
He wasn’t touching you either, and that was the real crime here.  
  
Your hand found its way down between your legs and almost provided some relief, before he swatted you away, but he did relent, his slick fingers running over your dick again.  
  
His pace picked up as well and he worked you back to that point where you were before.  
  
Only to stop again.  
  
This time you couldn’t quell a desperate whine.  
  
Fuck waiting until this was over. If he didn’t get a move on you’d deck him right then and there.  
  
“Fuck,” you breathed against the pillow. “Come on, Gav,” you said louder, so he could hear you. “Please. God. Fuck. Please. Gavin. I wanna- Please, just let me cum.”  
  
He started moving again almost immediately, his hand went back to your dick right away, and you could have cried from relief.  
  
When you got close to the edge a third time, you weren’t sure if he was planning on stopping again, so you preemptively started begging, alternating between “Gavin” and “Please”.  
  
As you felt that you were only seconds away from orgasm, you dropped the “Please” entirely, and all that came out of your mouth was a stream of “Gavin! Gavin! Gavin! Gavin! Gavin!”.  
  
Which was incidentally what you screamed when you came, bucking into his hand a few times, before your legs gave out and parted under you completely, causing you to sink down onto the bed.  
  
By the time you got your limbs to cooperate enough to turn around and sit up against the headboard, Gavin had already removed the strap-on and placed it back on the nightstand, and was climbing back on the bed to kneel down in front of you.  
  
You kissed him and pushed at his shoulder until he fell backwards, sprawling out beneath you.  
  
You ran your hands over his shoulders and upper arms, still not recognizing the tattoos there. You pressed kisses to his jaw and along his throat, down to his chest where you paused to run your tongue over a dark nipple.  
  
Resisting the urge to just smush your face into his abs, you instead trailed your fingers and lips over them, pausing occasionally to kiss his scars.  
  
You scooted backwards on the bed, to give yourself more space, so you could dip your head down between his legs, kissing and nipping the insides of his thighs, before your eyes landed on your prize.  
  
You licked a stripe up his center and over his swollen cock.  
  
His legs twitched apart, pushing his crotch closer to you.  
  
You looked up at his flushed face, locking onto his eyes, as you sucked two fingers into your mouth to wet them.  
  
You pulled them back out, trying not to let your saliva drop onto the sheets, and ran your fingertips over his wet heat and along the rim of his hole. You kept a careful eye on his face, trying to gauge if he was okay with this.  
  
The way his mouth dropped open and his chest started to move more rapidly might have been a bad sign, if it hadn’t also been for his eyelids fluttering down to half-mast. You took that as the go-ahead and slowly pushed your fingers in.  
  
There probably hadn’t been that much of a need to be careful about this. He was wet and wide open to receive you.  
  
Your fingers were pumping into him in a quick rhythm, while you licked and sucked at his cock.  
  
“Yes! God! Yes! Please! More!”  
  
That proved to be a problem. You couldn’t comfortably fit another finger in, and you were really in no mood to accidentally hurt him.  
  
Instead you redoubled your efforts, curling your fingers until you hit that bundle of nerves deep inside him, coaxing a moan out of him and causing his back to arch off the bed, before going back to figerfucking him faster than before and licking him at as quick a pace as your tongue could keep up with.  
  
Gavin spread his legs further, drawing his knees up to his chest. His hand fisted in your hair and tugged insistently. You weren’t quite sure if he meant to pull you closer or away, but you didn’t have time to comply anyway.  
  
He came with a guttural groan that you felt reverberating in your bones.  
His hips stuttered forwards a bit, before he collapsed in a boneless heap.  
  
You pulled your fingers out and a rush of liquid followed. On a whim you stuck your tongue in it. It was vaguely salty and oddly delicious. You licked it all up, and when it was gone you kept sucking on his dick until he swatted at your face. Probably from overstimulation.  
  
Gavin tugged you up by your shoulder, and you went with the motion, crawling up his body until you were face to face.  
  
He pulled you into a kiss, hand resting on your back to draw you closer.  
  
Gavin rolled you over so you were both lying on your sides, facing each other, using his arm as a pillow.  
  
He smiled at you. Almost like that smirk that you liked so much, but softer, gentler.  
  
Something in your abdomen constricted painfully. God, why did being in love have to feel so much like dying?  
  
Wait, woah, hey! Who said anything about love?  
  
It was a bit early for that.  
  
But it wasn’t like Gavin was entirely terrible. And by that you meant that maybe you liked him a bit.  
  
He was kinda good looking - heh, kinda. That was what had started all of this - and he wasn’t a complete ass. Also you did just bond over your joint panic attack, amongst other things.  
  
Okay, you wouldn’t say this to his face. Yet. But… maybe you did love him? Kind of?  
  
Your heart was certainly trying to tell you  _something_.  
  
You could see yourself spending more time with him. Maybe even being a couple? No, that sounded wrong. ‘Love’ was one thing, but a ‘couple’? Nah.  
  
But you did- You did want to be something.  
  
He was looking into your eyes, and you were absolutely not doing that.  
  
You stared at the pillow instead, already dreading the answer to what you were about to say.  
  
“I- um- I’d like to do this again, maybe. Y’know. If you’re up for it. I mean-”  
  
Gavin tangled his hand in your hair and pressed a kiss to your forehead.  
  
“Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this is the first time I've ever posted smut.
> 
> I'm gonna need some feedback.


End file.
